Alliance of Liberals
1.854.605|Ideology = Classical Liberal, Fiscally Conservative, Socially Liberal, Libertarian |Political position = Right wing|Website = www.www.alianțăliberalilor.ne|Leader = Iuliu Plesu|Seats1 Title = Adunarea Unite ale Confederației|Seats2 Title = Governors|Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Color = ff8c00|Colour = Orange||Seats1 = |Seats2 = |Seats3 = |Affiliation = International Alliance of Libertarian Parties, Terrans for Limited Government|| politics = Government and politics of New Endralon | political parties = Political parties in New Endralon | elections = Elections in New Endralon}} History The Partid Libertarian was founded in 4218 as an alternative to the older parties which went under in their internal struggle. The Libertarian Party immediately startend reforming the country into a freer society. After disasterous election results in 4236 the party merged into the Alianță a liberalilor (Alliance of Liberals) Principes Individualism Libertarians see the individual as the basic unit of social analysis. Only individuals make choices and are responsible for their actions. Libertarian thought emphasizes the dignity of each individual, which entails both rights and responsibility. The progressive extension of dignity to more people — to women, to people of different religions and different races — is one of the great libertarian triumphs. Individual Rights Because individuals are moral agents, they have a right to be secure in their life, liberty, and property. These rights are not granted by government or by society; they are inherent in the nature of human beings. It is intuitively right that individuals enjoy the security of such rights; the burden of explanation should lie with those who would take rights away. The Rule of Law Libertarianism is not libertinism or hedonism. It is not a claim that “people can do anything they want to, and nobody else can say anything.” Rather, libertarianism proposes a society of liberty under law, in which individuals are free to pursue their own lives so long as they respect the equal rights of others. The rule of law means that individuals are governed by generally applicable and spontaneously developed legal rules, not by arbitrary commands; and that those rules should protect the freedom of individuals to pursue happiness in their own ways, not aim at any particular result or outcome. Limited Government To protect rights, individuals form governments. But government is a dangerous institution. Libertarians have a great antipathy to concentrated power, for as President Fábián Ádám said, “Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely.” Thus they want to divide and limit power, and that means especially to limit government, generally through a written constitution enumerating and limiting the powers that the people delegate to government. Limited government is the basic political implication of libertarianism, and libertarians point to the historical fact that it was the dispersion of power that led to individual liberty and sustained economic growth. Free Markets To survive and to flourish, individuals need to engage in economic activity. The right to property entails the right to exchange property by mutual agreement. Free markets are the economic system of free individuals, and they are necessary to create wealth. Libertarians believe that people will be both freer and more prosperous if government intervention in people’s economic choices is minimized. Peace Libertarians have always battled the age-old scourge of war. They understood that war brought death and destruction on a grand scale, disrupted family and economic life, and put more power in the hands of the ruling class — which might explain why the rulers did not always share the popular sentiment for peace. Free men and women, of course, have often had to defend their own societies against foreign threats; but throughout history, war has usually been the common enemy of peaceful, productive people on all sides of the conflict. Leaders: Iuliu Plesu (4218-now) Presidents: Fabián Ádám (4218-4223) Fabián Ádám (4223-4228) Fabián Ádám (4228-4232) Fabián Ádám (4232-4236)